warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fading Echoes/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Jayfeather looks up as Lionblaze enters his den, and his brother informs him that Mistystar and Mothwing have left. Jayfeather notices the urgency rippling beneath his brother’s pelt. He asks whats wrong, and Lionblaze hesitates, so Jayfeather suggests they head into the forest. Jayfeathers casts out his senses, and feels satisfied when he notes that none of his Clanmats were in need. He follows the ginger tom as his brother heads to the lake. Lionblaze informs his brother that he can see RiverClan fishing. Jayfeather asks his brother what's going on with him. Just then, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw happily come out of some bushes carrying a rabbit. Jayfeather thinks about how they are almost warriors. Lionblaze praises the two apprentices and asks where they found it. Bumblepaw tells him they the piece of prey found by the stream, and Briarpaw meows that she caught it. They argue about this, and Bumblepaw and Briarpaw play-fight. Jayfeather thinks about how lucky ThunderClan was with the two apprentices, and Lionblaze whispers that they will be good warriors. Jayfeather remembers the time when he was treating Briarpaw and Millie after they caught greencough. Lionblaze tells them to to not leave prey alone, as some other warrior may take it. Bumblepaw tells the ginger tabby not to put his paws on his prey. :Blossompaw voice is heard coming from the forest, and she appears, telling her littermates she thought they were going to wait. The siblings argue for a while, and Bumblepaw teases her about Toadstep. Briarpaw and Bumblepaw start to carry the rabbit back to camp, Blossompaw complaining that they are leaving her behind. Lionblaze asks if he, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf fought a lot. Jayfeather remembers Hollyleaf with grief, and tells his brother that guesses that they did. Lionblaze mews to Jayfeather about Ivypaw stepping on a stick. The mottled-gray tom tells his littermate that he put an ointment on the gray-and-white tabby's wound. Lionblaze, worried, asks if it was his and if he broke it. Jayfeather admits that he did, and he recalls that Rock wouldn't answer him, leaving him angry enough to break the stick. He remember the crack he made to the stick, causing the memory of the ancient cats destroyed. :Lionblaze asks why he did it. Jayfeather can't answer, noting that he doesn't know. The ginger tom distantly tells his brother he never knew why he liked the stick. He says he knows that when Jayfeather was troubled or worried, he went to the stick. He asks if it was from StarClan, only to be told by Jayfeather that there was a time before StarClan even existed. Lionblaze questions this, and Jayfeather explains about the sharpclaws. Jayfeather's brother asks how the stick relates to them, and Jayfeather tells him about the marks, and recalls when he and his brother and sister almost died in the tunnels. Lionblaze asks if they died doing it and if they were by the lake before the Clans came. Jayfeather nods. The ginger tabby tom asks if the ancients are still there, and Jayfeather tells him they're not. Jayfeather tells him on how he met Rock. Jayfeather starts to dig into his sibling's thoughts. Lionblaze is remembering him and Heathertail playing in the tunnels. Jayfeather tries to search for Rock, but he can't see him, only feeling him there. :Lionblaze tells Jayfeather to stop going into his thoughts. He apologizes, and his sibling tells him he never saw other cats there. Jayfeather meows they left. Lionblaze pressures him asks why he kept it then broke it. Jayfeather still can't answer. He shakes out his fur and mews that they should only worry about what's going on in the present, saying no cat can help them. Lionblaze asks if they should try to figure out the prophecy. Lionblazes snorts to he's going back to the ThunderClan camp after Jayfeather shrugs unknowingly. The mottled tom pictures the stick in the lake, sinking. Characters Major }} Minor *Briarpaw *Bumblepaw *Blossompaw }} Mentioned *Mistystar *Graystripe *Millie *Toadstep *Hollyleaf *Ivypaw *Rock *Heathertail }} Notes and references Category:Fading Echoes Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages